I Skip a Heart Beat
by EllexBoothFan
Summary: Summary: What if when Elle said she wouldn’t do it she meant it… she left the company all because shes love struck thanks to Gabriel Gray


Title: I Skip a HeatBeat

A/N: Alright so my other story yea im still working on the computer crashed so I had to start the one chapter over. It will be up soon though I promise J Alright this ones a but more fluffy Idk how long it will be …maybe three or four chapters idk.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HEROES… if I did Elle would be a little family with Noah/Gabe

Summary: What if when Elle said she wouldn't do it she meant it… she left the company all because shes love struck thanks to Gabriel Gray

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at Noah and shook my head as he threw the jacket at me "Fine" I said plain out, I refuse to make Gabriel into a killer, he hasn't done anything wrong other then be human. We make mistakes why does Glasses always have to make these missions worse, there supposed to be bag and tag..Gabriel hes not like that..hes different..special. I took the jacket and started walking, I didn't know what I was going to do, the company its my life its all I have..but things change.

"Elle!" He called after me I just kept walking I was done with this Gabriel was a good guy, he made a mistake…its not like I haven't made them. Daddy's always saying what a disappointment I am , Well now he doesn't have to deal with me.. I can handle myself . I could tell Gabriel about my power and everything, he understand right? He was nice, sweet and dorky… made me want to be a better person not some lab rat of my daddy's.

I walked up to Gabriel's little apartments door and knocked lightly, He answered and had a surprised look on his face, I smiled softy "I kinda have no where else to go.." I said gently, He looked at me from behind those big glasses and opened the door wider and let me in "Elle whats wrong?" He sounded so sweet and innocent "I.. you.. Humph" I said out loud kinda trying to find the right words, he smiled a bit "Okay.. So I worked for this company and we know people… like you…. And we take them in" the smile on his face fadded "What to you mean?" he asked me.

"I mean … I made a mistake and now im trying to make up for it" I said quietly, He just nodded "Im just like you" I said to him in a whisper, Hs eyes met mine "you mean?" I nodded as I held out my hand and the sparks danced across my fingers, he looked curiously, like he was trying to figure out how it worked..like his clocks "I was sent to bag and tag you as they call it" He frowned "But I left and now I have no where to go" I sighed, I didn't want to be one of the bad guys anymore.

He didn't say anything for a moment which made me worry but I looked at him and could see the gears turning in his head "You can stay here" he said to me kinda in a hopeful voice, My eyes light up 'really? Even after I told you that" he nodded "You my angel with a broken watch Elle… you saved me… now I can save you" he said in a caring voice, I smiled, I didn't know what love felt like.. But I think this was it..Gabriel Gray the sweet watch-maker had me from the first time we locked eyes.

I sighed softly and I hugged him, I could tell he didn't really expect it, he stood there for a second before returning my hug "Thank you" I said as I held on a bit tighter. For once in my lie, I think some cared about me for me.. Not that I had a power or worked for a company.. They lied me for Elle and I guess that's really all I ever wanted "No Elle. Thank you" He whispered to me "I didn't do anything" I looked up at him he shook his head and smiled "you gave me the will to live"

I looked and him and titled his head..no ones ever needed me like that.. I was just a experiment, a pest to my daddy. Just someone to test all his little experiments on to see how much I could take… Oh my god the cameras, I looked at Gabriel "there's a camera in here" I said as I walked over to the bookshelf, He followed, I pulled it out making sure the wires were all pulled out "There now no one can bother us" damn Noah was probably watching me the whole time, Im sure when he goes back to the company he will tell my Daddy im gone and they'll have a little party, its not like I matter.

I watched as Gabriel walked away, I quickly followed "I know its stupid, but I really like you.. I just I don't want what I did to make you hate me" I looked at the floor "I could never hate you Elle.. You saved my life, you helped me realize there's things worth living for" he makes my heart skiped a beat. A man I barely know makes my heart skip a beat every time I look at him. "You know I never really matter to anyone before"

"You Matter to me" Gabriel Gray could very well have just completed my life by saying that, or once I knew someone cared.


End file.
